


Shotgun Surprise

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, baby Lian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: One night Jason woke up to a knocking on his door only to find his three month old daughter Lian on his doorstep. Oh that's right... He didn't know he had a child! Jason needs his family's help to raise her until Roy comes back or if he comes back at all. Takes a village to raise a child but Jason isn't ready to be a dad.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a loud knocking on the door at the penthouse door. The occupants in the home ignored it when it happened again and again before Jason decided that his two youngest brothers weren't going to be answering the door.

Groaning Jason got up making his way down the hall and only paused a moment to bang on Dick's door since the older one hadn't woken up from the noise. As he passed the living room he glared at Tim and Damian who were both covering their ears with pillows completely ignoring the banging.

The only reason the two were there that weekend was because their parents were both going to be gone that weekend. Well, Edward, the person Bruce had married had gotten in that evening on a evening flight but was get lagged so the younger two were going home in the morning.

Looking through the peephole Jason though he saw someone running away towards the stairs. Thinking the gave up he turned to leave getting back to the hall when the banging started again.

Rushing to the door he saw someone running off hiding by the end wall of the hall. It made him scowl. Opening the door trying to see who it was he bumped something with his foot.

Looking down he saw a baby care seat and inside a baby asleep. Jerking back he looked up seeing whoever the mystery person was had taken off. Looking back down he saw a paper sitting on top.

Grabbing it he opened before his mouth fell opened. Turning back into the house he banged on the wall causing the two younger brothers to get up from their couch beds glaring at him.

"Watch the baby!" Jason yelled before running after the person who took off. "Roy! Roy, wait, come back!"

\--

Jason couldn't catch Roy.

The shock he had had given the redhead enough time to away into the city without a second notice. Hands sweaty he made his way back upstairs back to his and Dick's home.

Walking he saw Dick holding the baby looking wide away now, Tim was reading over the note that was left along with a file that came from no where and Damian was glaring at a pot of coffee was was barely beginning to brew.

"Jason, what the hell!" Dick yelled standing up with the baby. "You didn't tell us you had a kid!"

"It's not mine!" Jason rushed over to where Tim was still reading over the documents with a blank face. "Well?"

"Congratulations, Jason, you are a Father." Tim looked at him holding up the paper where it had his name on it. "Her name is Lian and her birth parent is Roy Harper. There's a birth Certificate, DNA test results and the note here is asking for you to take care of her and if he can return he will."

"If?!" Jason yelled grabbing the paper. "Why didn't he tell me?!"

"Well, the last time when heard of Roy the two of you were fighting right before you two broke up." Tim took a seat before opening the door. "I guess he didn't tell you because you told him if you see him again he was dead."

"Todd." Damian said sitting down with two coffee handing one over to Tim who took it sniffing it before drinking it. "Nygma's on his way."

"What?!" Jason yelled. "How did he know!"

"I called. I told him there was baby what was yours outside the door. Than I heard screaming and tires screeching. That was ten minutes ago."

"Shit, I gotta get outta here!" Jason yelped rushing towards the door. "I was never here!"

Right before Jason could make it to the door it was slammed opened by a a certain redhead he had been co-raised by since he was ten.

"JASON PETER TODD-WAYNE!" Edward yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"Hey..." Jason gave a smile. "How was that weekend away?"

"Don't changed the subject!" Edward yelled stopping Jason from running out the door and pulled him back it shoving him to sit on the couch. "You have a baby?!"

"It was a surprise to me too!" Jason stood up before pointing at the little baby still asleep. "Look! Tim, give him the papers!"

"Hi, Mom." Tim handed over the papers. "Everything looks legit."

"Gimme those!" Edward took snatching them before pointing at Jason who was trying to escape. "Don't you move! Let's see... Hm..."

Everyone was watching Edward as he was reading over the papers, flipping them over and back before going over them again. After twenty minutes Edward closed the folder nodding before slapping the folder on Jason's head.

"How many times didn't I tell you about putting on a condom?!"

"Way to many!" Jason stood up. "So it's real?"

"Unless we're all imagining this baby it is!" Edward took a seat rubbing his face. "Congratulation, Jason, after five scares you finally had a baby!"

"Five times?" Damian snorted taking another drink of his coffee. "I thought it would be more."

"Me too." Tim added.

"You two shut up!" Jason yelled. "So, what now?"

"Now you have a baby!" Edward sighed. "I tried calling Bruce but he's on the plane and won't be on the ground for another few hours."

"We have to tell him?"

"No, Jason, we should keep this a secret from him."

"Oh, great thanks."

"Jason..." Edward growled. "We're telling him."

"He's going to kill me!"

"Dude, we're over eighteen." Dick said. "He can't kill us."

"Dick, Bruce owns this place. Remember we can live here as long as we keep going to collage."

"Oh yeah... Hey, Mom, I'm not pregnant! I make sure all my partners have condoms!"

"Really?" Damian snorted. "Are you sure?"

"I also take birth control." Dick said proudly before pausing. "Did I take it this week?"

"You are not helping!" Edward yelled standing up before he paused looking at the dipper bag that was left. "What's in there?"

"Five dippers, a can of baby milk and a couple of outfits." Tim said pulling out the items before pausing and pulling out a envelope. "Jason, this is for you."

Taking it Jason opened the letter. "It's from Roy..."

"What's it say?"

"To please take care of Lian and... try not to find him. Ma, your a detective!"

They all looked at Edward who was mumbling. "I knew one day I'd have to track down a grandchild's parent one day but I didn't know it would Mother I would be looking for and had my money on Dick being the first to have a child out of wedlock..."

"Hey!" Dick yelped. "Can we go back to Jason?!"

"Calm down!" Edward turned around. "We just have to calm down and wait until your dad gets home. I got to get home. Tim, Damian, get your things we're going home."

"Tt." Damian gave them all a scowl. "I was promised the flat bread."

Edward paused before looking at Tim. "...?"

"Pancakes."

"Ah, come on, I'll make you some at home."

"I shall hold you to that." Damian said seriously. "Come, Drake, I need my things."

"For the last time, I'm not your servant, I'm your brother." Tim groaned. "Just because when we first met and I was helping Alfred clean did not mean I was born to be your servant... but don't forget I packed your charger so please put it back so you don't lose it again."

"I have one child who can't remember if he took birth control, one who has a baby, one who is in therapy and one who thinks he's a Warrior Prince!" Edward covered his face. "Alright, you two take care of that baby! I'll be back with your father tomorrow morning or probably in a few hours! Don't lose her!" 

With that the three of them left. 

"What the hell do I do now?" 

"Ugh, Jay?" Dick made a face holding the baby out. "I think she needs to be changed..." 

"F***."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward made sure the two youngest were asleep when his phone started to ring. Picking it up he looked to see who it was. It was from Jason.

"Hello?" Edward listened before laughing. "You really changed it?!"

"Ma, come back please, I think I broke her!" Jason said over the phone. "I can't get her to stop crying!"'

"Calm down. She's not used to her new home. Hold her gentle and rock her softly." Edward listened as he heard Jason struggling. "Mom!"

"Alright, alright... I'll ask Alfred to watch your brothers and be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you!"

"Just relax I'll be there soon." Edward hung up the phone before sighing. Standing up he headed upstairs checking on his younger kids before finding the butler. "Alfred, can you watch the kids? I need to go help Jason."

"I was just about to pick up Master Bruce at the airport."

"Oh... We'll come with you than." Edward smiled at him. "I'll go get them."

"I shall get the car ready."

"Thank you Alfred."

\--

"I will pay you to stop crying!" Jason begged as he looked at the screaming baby in the car seat. "Do you want a pet? A dog? A cat? A pony?!"

"Jay, let me try." Dick pushed him away before making silly faces. "Nya Nya Nya?"

The baby stopped for a moment before suddenly she started to cry louder.

"Great!" Jason pushed him away. "Come on, you gotta stop crying!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Ma's here!" Jason jumped up running to the door yanking it open. "Ma, your here...! Oh shit, Bruce!"

"Jason." Bruce growled. "Explain."

"...Well... He's hot and he was willing so..."

"The baby, Jason." Bruce walked in with the rest of the family behind him before looking down at the baby before picking her up. She looked at him before cooing a little and slowly calming down. "So, this is Lian."

"Yeah..." Jason took in a deep breathing before groaning. "What am I going to do? Hey! Damian, say excuse me!"

"You were in my way." Damian continued on his path until he got to the pull out bed and stood there waiting until Tim moved a bag out of the way before he sat down. "Much better."

"Damian, Tim is not your servant." Edward scolded before crossing his arms. "Now, shall we sit down and discuss this?"

"Kids, watch the baby, Jason come with us to the kitchen." Bruce started to walk before watching Tim setting up once of the couch beds and Damian watching. "Hey, you help."

"Fine." Damian made a face standing up. "Tt."

\--

Jason had his head down in his arms as he listened to his parents talking and bickering on what to do. They had pulled him in a couple of times but the shock had finally sunk in that he was a Father.

He had a kid. A baby human that was his. Now he was face down trying to make sense of things. There was no way he was ready to be a father. How was he going to raise the baby? How can he go to school and watch her? Well, he could put her in a daycare they had the money but... she'd be alone.

"Jason."

"What?" Jason sat up looking at the two stared at him. "Uh, yes?"

"What do you want to do with Lian?" Bruce asked. "It's up to you."

"Do with her?"

"You have three options." Edward offer putting his hand on his shoulder. "Find the Queen family, keep her or give her up for adoption. The last one of course being last option, but this is your choice."

"Uh... I, uh," Jason ran his hands through his hair. "Can we find Roy? I want to talk to him."

"We'll look in the morning." Edward sighed before looking around and back at his husband. "Are we going to stay here tonight or are we going home?"

"I have an international meeting in the morning."

"And I have clients I have to meet."

"Dad, Ma..."

"I can stay until morning and head to my office from there." Edward sighed rubbing face. "You have your files at home, Bruce?"

"I brought them with me just in case. I'll stay here too, but I got to leave in the morning at seven."

"The kids need to be dropped off at school." Edward sat back. "They need uniforms. We can buy them but they've already been up most of the night."

"We'll keep them home tomorrow. One day won't hurt." Bruce looked around the kitchen before looking at Jason. "Did you buy anything for the baby yet?"

"No, but we should be good until the morning right?"

"...Jason get in the car, we're going for a ride."

"He's going to kill me, Ma!" Jason hid behind Edward. "Help!"

"Jason, you need to come with me to pick out baby stuff for your child." Bruce stood up grabbing hie coat before kissing the redhead. "I'll see you in a little while. We'll pick up a few things for Lian."

"I'll see you than."

\--

In the morning Edward was holding the baby as she was drinking the formula from the can that had been left. It was a good brand and had good things in it that substituted real breast milk.

She looked happy enough.

Once she was fed, burped and changed he walked over to Jason's room. "Come on, Jason, time to get up."

Groaning Jason rolled over pulling up the sheets trying to hide. "Five more minutes."

"Oh no you don't." Edward put the baby in the little baby crib before yanking the blankets off Jason. "Rise and shine! Your baby is awake."

"Oh shit.." Jason threw his rm over his eyes. "It wasn't a dream. Roy really did leave a baby on my door step."

"Yes, and now she needs her daddy until I FIND you ex."

"I don't think we were ex's because we sorta got back together." Jason looking at him blinking. "Mom, I'm shocked she's not a twin, I banged him so many times."

"Another imaged I don't need about my child." Edward sighed. "I need to go. Read that child care book I left you."

"Ugh..." Jason sat up. "Who's gonna help me with her."

"You're brothers are here."

"You're leaving me here with Pretty boy, Servant and Demon?!"

\--

Edward had tracked Roy down to, SURPRISE, it was at a country side Mansion own by none other than Oliver Queen, Roy's adoptive father. After knocking on the door for a while and getting no where Edward headed to the little town. He spent three hours driving around, asking people questions when someone said that a young redhead would go to a park everyday.

Driving there Edward walking around the park searching. Just when he thought he would have to look somewhere else he spotted the other redhead sitting on a blanket by the duck pond.

First thing to do was going over but Edward paused. Roy was sitting there looking worn down, looked like he was staring at nothing but he would turn his head slightly when a baby cry was heard before going back staring at the water.

The other was pale. He looked sick, hands shaking when he would nervously rubbing his twiddling his hands together. Suddenly he looked back behind himself. That's when Edward followed his sight and saw Oliver Queen with his wife sitting in sports chairs watching him.

Mr. Queen waved at Roy with a smile saying something but Roy turned back to the water. Edward decided to get closer. He stood still when Mrs. Queen noticed him and she nudged her husband pointing at him.

They both stood up with her heading to Roy sitting so the redhead had turn towards her. That meant Roy wouldn't see or hear anything. Mr. Queen hurried over to him slowly down rubbing his hands together sighing.

"Mrs. Wayne."

Smiling Edward held out his hand. "Mr. Queen, pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

"You seem nervous."

"A little... Why are you here? And we have lawyers."

"What?" Edward frowned noticing how tense he was before it hit Edward what was going on. "...Your son... Mr. Queen does he... Does Roy have postpartum?"

"Oh god." Oliver took a shaky breath. "Please... please tell me he didn't kill the baby."

"No!" Edward shook his head before seeing how relived the man seemed. "Lian is fine. Roy left her with her father. Jason is my son. She's safe and well."

"Wait, Roy took her to her Father?" Oliver relaxed before crossing his arms and letting out a long breath relief filling him and tension leaving. "We were worried. He had been like that since she was born and than five days ago Roy varnished with the baby and when he came back last night without the baby and wouldn't say anything wer feared the worse."

"Mr. Queen... has he been taking medication?"

"Yeah, and he's trying... Taking her to her Father shows he doesn't want her hurt." Oliver looked over at him. "Roy's in a bad place right now,"

"Yes, I see." Edward watched as Roy was back to looking blankly out at the pond nervously rocking. Looking back at the man Edward sighed. "Roy sighed papers to sign away his rights. Jason wants to put the baby up for adoption. Well at first, now he wants to talk to Roy."

"That's not going a good idea." Oliver uncrossed his arms. "Listen... Roy can barely eat right now."

"Mr. Queen-"

"At least give us a month to help Roy heal. The meds take time and therapy to help."

"...That is true." Edward sighed before reaching into his pocket holding out a card. "I will talk with my family. Call me tonight and my husband and I will let you know what's happening."

"Sure, thanks." Oliver took it before looking back at Roy and back at Edward. "Don't let him give up the baby. They'll both regret it."

"Sadly Mr. Queen it's not up to us." Edward held out his hand. "I wish you the best of luck and I hope that Roy will get better."

"Thank you."

Smiling Edward left after they shook hands. He looked back once only to see Roy looking at him with almost dead eyes before slowly turning back to the pond. It unnerved him because the few times he had met Roy the other had been so full of life and happy.

It also made Edward think of Jason and how much he talked about Roy all the time because they broke up. The reason now was clear. An unplanned pregnancy scare, runaway to family reaction, fear, birth, postpartum and how much strength did he have to find to try and get his baby somewhere safe?

Edward looked down as his phone rang. "Hello? Oh, Damian, how are- What? He what?! Tell Jason I'm coming home right now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was trying to get the onesie on Lian after duck taping the dipper on. He was getting frustrated as he tried to get it on and it didn't help that Damian was sitting there cleaning a dagger watching amused and that Tim had been taking picture.

"Alright, Dick you try!"

"I did remember?" Dick sighed. "She peed on me."

"Tim!" Jason glared at him and when the teen letting himself slouch sideways pretending to be asleep he yelled. "It doesn't work when I see you do that when I see you pretending to be asleep! Damian!"

"I ill gut you alive."

"When's mom coming home?!"

"Soon." Damian smiled. "Try feeding the child again."

"Hey, yeah, Jay, maybe she's hungry again." Dick left to get a bottle before returning. "Here."

Jason took the bottle before carefully trying to hold her up enough before trying to get her to eat. Slowly she took the bottle into her mouth before sucking. This lasted a minute before she lost a grip on it.

"Drake, I'm hungry." Damian stood up walking towards the kitchen. "I want those flat breads."

"It's called pancakes, Damian, the flat bread is something else." Tim open the fridge taking out the frozen pancakes. "How many?"

"How many can I have?"

"Dad said four."

"Four than."

\--

Oliver and Dinah were in the the kitchen talking about their schedules. They wanted to make sure at least one of them were home with Roy. They son Conner and Mia were heading home for break from their schooling which was perfect because they had offered to help after hearing what was going on with the postpartum depression.

They knew Roy had struggled right after birth, they didn't even know who the Father was until Roy had finally decided to write the baby's name on the birth certificate. That's when the figured out that Jason as the baby daddy but they kept quite.

Mainly because they didn't want to upset Roy more than he was already. The depression was deep, so deep that they had to change his medicine four times until they found one where he at least wanted to hold Lian again.

One night he was rocking her slowly looking at her with a blank face before putting her in the stroller and walking her around the mansion. Dinah had been following them. When it was time to put her to bed she had seen Oliver come home and as they gave each other a hug, Roy had picked up the dipper bag, the car seat and some cash that he had hidden away before leaving out the door easily and vanishing unto the night.

A few days he spent in a hotel before heading over to Jason's apartment. He set everything down and he looked at Lian as she smiled at him. He wanted her to be happy but something happened after she was born. Nothing he did could bring that instinct to love Lian.

She needed someone who could and this medication were making him feel... something but it wasn't enough. He knocked on the door before running to hid. When nothing happened he decided to pound on the door. On the third try he saw Jason open the door and look down. The second that happened Roy took off.

He manged to get far enough away before paying a taxi home where both his parents pancied seeing him return without the baby. They asked and asked but Roy laid down going to sleep and when he refusing to get up the next day they had left the room.

Around Roy was lifted up causing him to wake up. He carried to the car confused and next thing he knew that they were at the park. A place he loved to go but right now it looked like something he rather forget.

They had a picnic before they gave him his space where he just stared out at nothing but everything he heard a baby cried he looked over before going back. He felt nothing and that made him feel like a horrible human being.

But Lian was safe.

That was all that mattered.

Looking back he saw his parents talking to him and waving. Going back he watched the pond when his mom sat beside him talking to him it only took a minute to realize that she was distracting him so he looked over for his dad.

When he didn't see him we looking around eyes landed on Jason's mom. Their eyes met for a second before Roy went back to staring at the pond. After looking at it for a while he laid back decided that he wanted to sleep again.

\--

"Jason?!" Edward called running into the apartment putting his stuff down. "I only have a few minutes until I have to meet my clients. Dick?! Tim?! Oh God, Damian did you stab one of your brothers again?!"

"I did not!" Came Damian's voice from the balcony. "And I did that when I was five!"

"You were right last time." Came Tim's voice. "Poor Conner."

"He had it coming! He took a bit out of my cake first!"

"Alright, you two, enough!" Edward called. "Where's Jason and Dick?"

"Dick went to class." Tim popped his head in through the window. "Left a few hours ago."

"Todd dressed the child in a sack." Damian popped his head through the window over Tim. "Also he used the duct tape to strap the bottle on the little carriage."

"Stroller."

"It has four wheels and does not have a motor it is a carriage!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Alright, why are you two fighting? You don't fight, you normally get along. What's going on?"

"Jason changed the wifi password..."

"Tim, you have my permission to override it." Edward sighed before looking at his phone. "Well, later. Come on you two can come with me to work."

\--

Jason was at the store trying to find something simple to dress Lian in. She was laughing and cooing in the stroller but damn he had no idea what to going to do about school. He ditched his classes today but he still had do them plus he had work at WE that would help shape his degree but now what was he going to do?

Sighing he picked out an outfit he thought looked okay. After paying for it, with the woman giving him an odd look, he took Lian to the bathroom before changing her into the Lion pajamas on her. They would do for now.

A ringtone made him looking at his phone and sigh before he answered. "Hey, Mom... how are you?"

"Meet me at my office and please have that duck tape off my poor grandchild."

"How did- The Servant and the Demon."

"Tim and Damian and stop calling them that!"

"That's what they call each other!"

"Which I do not approve of and they haven't say that in over three years!"

"When they fight they do!"

"My office, Jason, hurry it up!"

"Alright, alright," Jason hung up sighing. "Alright, Lian let's go."

\--

Bruce was busy ending the meeting when the door opened and a stroller was pushed in slowly before the door closed followed by running foot steps. Everyone looked at the stroller before all eyes snapping at him and Bruce could already hear the gossip around him before he had a chance to explain.

"Pardon me, Ladies and Gentlemen but it seems I run over my time and my son dropped off my granddaughter." Bruce got up walking over to the stroller rolling the sleeping bay so she was next to him. "Shall we continue? Page eight-four."

After thirty more minutes the meeting came to an end. Bruce rolled the baby to his office where he called Jay.

"Hello?"

"Jason, why did you leave Lian in my meeting?"

"What?! Dick was supposed to watch her!"

"Where are you?"

"At an exam I couldn't miss."

"I'll find out where Dick is you do well on you exam."

"Thanks, Dad. Gotta go."

After hanging up Bruce picked up Lian holding her before sending a text to Edward asking if they wanted to have lunch together. Well, a late lunch as it was already three in the afternoon. It was about twenty minutes later that half his family walked into the office.

"Hello, love." Edward greeted putting his arms around around his shoulders kissing him a kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course, I did." Bruce chuckled pulling the redhead closer giving another kiss. "I been craving that place we went to last week."

"Oh, I like that place too." Edward looked over at the other two kids. "You two want to try that place?"

"I do." Tim said pushing the strolling around as Damian was on his phone. "Damian?"

"Yes, sure." Damian glared at his phone. "Stupid birds. I shall show you angry." 

"Well than let's get going. I'll make sure Jason knows were we are and I need to call Dick."   
"I talked to him on the way out of my office." Edward helped his husband clean up the desk. "He had to take a test at the University." 

"Explains why he left Lian with me. Well, let's get going." 

\--

When Jason got home he was excited he had a date tonight and he wanted to impress them with the new club. When he walked in he saw the family there. 

"Hey, guys." 

"Jason! Good, your here!" Edward shouted as he scooped up papers, his tablet, and a few other things into his bag. "Bruce, I can't find your files!"

"I have them!" Bruce came out of the kitchen with folders. "And you have the ones for Fox?"

"Yes, right here!" Edward rushed over to hug Jason and and Dick. "We got to go, please watch your brothers until Alfred comes to pick them up."

"We won't be back until around midnight so only call if it's an emergency." Bruce hugged them before waiting for Edward to stop trying to hug the yougest two to death. "Tim don't let Damain boss your around, Damian for the millionth time Tim is not your servant." 

"But you have Alfred." 

"Tim is NOT your servant." 

"Take good care of the baby, Jay."

"Wait, Mom!" Jason grabbed his arm. "What about Roy?"

"...Roy has..." Edward sighed sadly. "He has postpartum depression. He can care for a baby at the moment until he heals." 

"...Did he ask about me?" 

"I didn't speak with him, I spoke with his Dad, but right now we need to go." Edward chased after Bruce as he was already out the door. "And Dick take your birth control!" 

"Gotham didn't need to know that!" 

\--

"But I have a date." Dick said glaring at Jason. "I'm not the one who had a kid, so you take care of her." 

"Come on, I've been working on this date for a while now and now I finally got him where I want him." 

"A while? Damn, Jason are you failing player?" 

"He wasn't impressed by me being a Wayne or the fact I can afford anything I want." 

"Ah, one of those," Dick sat back laughing. "But I'm still going out." 

"Come on, you go out all the time." 

"So do you!" 

As the two of them where fight Damian turned up the volume on the 3D movie they were watching as Tim put the 3D glasses back on Lian. They were watching a movie that they had been allowed to watch so it was a Disney movie. 

After a while Alfred showed up. They said good bye to the other two before heading out the door. They were driving for at least thirty minutes when Tim noticed that he was missing his flash drive that he needed for his presentation. 

"Alfred, can we go back for it? Please?" 

"Of course Master Tim." 

They drove back to the penthouse but when Tim came back out he had Lian with him. 

"I was unaware we were taking the baby with us." Alfred said looking at her. "Did Master Jason agree to this?" 

"No one was home." 

"Oh my." Was all the Alfred said before taking out his phone. "I must inform your parents."


End file.
